


Night Moves

by BiblioPan



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Banter, Car Sex, F/F, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Tender Sex, Top Twyla Sands, queer undercut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:47:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26261380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BiblioPan/pseuds/BiblioPan
Summary: Twyla takes Stevie on a date to the drive in movie theater and plans to spoil her girlfriend as much as possible.Prompt Fill for: "I'm a simple lesbian. Car sex please"Thank you for your request notmagnificent. I truly enjoyed writing this sweetness into the world!
Relationships: Stevie Budd & David Rose, Stevie Budd/Twyla Sands
Comments: 26
Kudos: 20
Collections: Elevate! A Schitt's Creek Femslash Exchange, Up for Anything – a Schitt's Creek WLW porn collection





	Night Moves

**Author's Note:**

  * For [notmagnificent](https://archiveofourown.org/users/notmagnificent/gifts).



The hard part hadn’t been reserving the drive-in, requesting the movie, or even finding out Stevie’s favorite snacks. No, the hard part had been getting Stevie to agree to go anywhere in the car for her first long weekend in months.

“Twy. You realize that I drive all over this country and sometimes another for my job, right? I really just want to put on those new fleece pajamas that I begged David to stock and inebriate to the point of ‘light coma,’ while watching the dumbest shows I can find on Interflix.” Stevie’s eyes rolled back in her head and she squeezed her pillow, just thinking about the extreme relaxation awaiting her.

She heard Twyla huff on the other end of the line. If she squeezed her eyes, she could see Twyla’s lip poke out in that sexy pout she’d thought was only in David’s romcoms before recently. “Come on, Stevie. You promised that the next time you had time off you’d let me take you on a proper date. Also, I seem to recall some sort of recent resolution to ‘Believe in the Possibilities of Romantic Love’ at a certain someones’ wedding?” 

Throwing herself back on her bed and stomping her feet, Stevie groaned and managed, “Oh that’s low, Twyla Sands. Ugh, fine. Yes, I will let you pick me up tomorrow night at 6 from my apartment for a mystery date that does not at all fill me with stomach roiling nerves.”

“Great. See you at 6. Oh, and wear a skirt. Okay, bye!”

“What? Why? Twy? Hello?” Stevie stared at her darkened phone screen and willed herself to close her gaping mouth. 

\----------------------------------------------

“No, no, no. Stevie, I’m just not sure how I’m supposed to work with these options. Why did you call me in on such short notice?” David shoved hanger after hanger along the rod, his mouth a tight, whitened line and his eyes narrowed. 

“Well, David, I mistakenly believed I’d be allowed to wear some comfy jeans on a date with a woman whom I’ve known my entire life but no, she has to go and be all sexy and make pronouncements about me wearing some sort of sexy attire too. So, nothing then?”

“Hmm, I suppose we could make this work. Do you know the parameters around this date? Will there be slurping of food or beverages? Extended periods of walking?” David pulled several skirts and tops from their hangers and placed them into matching outfits on the bedspread. 

“You know that it’s a surprise. Let’s get as close as possible to Fabulous Yet Functional as your taste will allow. Oh, I  _ like  _ this one.” Stevie pulled on a  [ soft black shirt ](https://www.bergdorfgoodman.com/p/koral-double-layer-tee-with-mesh-prod146550050?ecid=BGCS__GooglePLA&utm_source=google_shopping&adpos=&scid=scplpsku115690316&sc_intid=sku115690316&gclid=CjwKCAjwydP5BRBREiwA-qrCGrGN_uDxakv23WdVG2JkbSazlBQWFTeaelWoTxQVFQDPoIq6EkJtshoCzh8QAvD_BwE&gclsrc=aw.ds) which overlaid a chainmail like spandex mesh before tugging on the  [ denim skirt ](https://www.mytheresa.com/en-us/unravel-denim-miniskirt-1067332.html) , tying the lace at the front. 

“How did I know you’d go directly to the most Biker Chic option available? Yes, we can absolutely make this work but okay, what is that face?”

As Stevie examined herself in the full length mirror, she pulled the right side of her lips into a grimace. “It’s my legs David. I just, well, you know that I haven’t worn a dress or skirt by choice since before Cabaret, and I um, I just feel exposed.”

David’s expression softened. Stevie felt him grasp her biceps, spin her around and pull her into a bear hug. Rubbing small circles on her back, he dropped his voice and said, “Stevie, Twyla is nothing like Emir. She knows exactly who you are, who she is, and what she’s getting into. And I’ve watched her expression when you come up in conversation. She’s in, Stevie.”

Stevie leaned into David’s chest and breathed in his woody yet clean scent, which now calmed her more than any aromatherapy candle available in his store. Quickly squeezing his midsection and then pushing back, she gave a small nod, blew out a breath and pushed her hair behind her ears. “Okay. I have a compromise with the skirt and it’s not up for discussion. Let’s see if I can still pull off strappy sandals without face planting, shall we?”

“There she is. Let’s see this compromise and get you out the door, because frankly I’m exhausted.”

Stevie snorted as she dug through her sock drawer and returned victorious with her shoes and hosiery. 

“Oh my, Stevie. Well, let’s just get this together, shall we?” 

As Stevie pulled the tights over her knees and up her thighs, David placed a hand on her back. Stevie glanced over her shoulder and David bit his lip and then pushed out, “I’m really happy for you, Stevie. You deserve someone who sees you too.”

“Thank you, David. I also appreciate how physically painful that was for you to say.”

“Hmm, yes. Now. How can we move from plain face to date face?”

\----------------------------------------------

Stevie wove her purse strap between her fingers, biting her lip as she looked down the street and willed Twyla’s truck to appear. Oh Lord, what kind of dirt bag moved to town now, driving a two tone convertible classic car in Schitt’s Creek? 

The vehicle slowed to a stop in front of Stevie and Twyla gave her a leer. “Going my way, doll?” Peering over top of her cat eye, light blue  [ sunglasse ](https://westernranchsupply.com/product/cinder-bella-polarized-sunglasses-blenders/) s and a vision of easy charm in her cotton blend floral  [ halter dress ](https://bohemianbae.com/products/halter-dress) , Twyla laughed at her own joke and parked.

Willing her limbs to move, Stevie opened the car door and slid into the red and white leather seat. “Twy? What is going on?”

Twyla’s sparkling laugh filled the air as she threw her head back in glee and pulled onto the street. “Yeah, my cousin Rhonda does classic car refurbishing and owed me a favor. Pretty sweet ride, huh? It’s a ‘57  [ Bel Aire  ](https://www.autabuy.com/details/?vid=28011354) but with an electric motor and an aux cord hook up, so really best of all worlds. I’m gonna take us on the backroads so we won’t go too fast and mess up that beautiful hair and makeup. David truly outdid himself today.”

“See, now why would go and ruin it by assuming I couldn’t pull this off myself?”

“Did you pull that off yourself?”

“No. But I prepped for plenty of romantic rendezvous by myself.”

“Mmhmm. Any of those technically dates?”

“What? I mean, I’m sure at least one of them, must have met at least some of the qualifications, okay, well, fine. I don’t remember the last time I went on a formal date and am a ball of nerves right now.” Stevie smoothed out the invisible wrinkles on her thighs, hoping to will away the sweat seeping from her palms. She felt Twyla’s fingers intertwine with her own, squeeze and loosen. 

“This is going to be fun, Stevie. Promise. Believe me?”

“Yes, Twyla, I trust you. Possibly more than I should.”

“Stevie, I’m flattered! Let’s see if that trust remains following our dinner al fresco, which Alexis taught me was a way sexier way to say picnic.” Twyla’s ears reddened and a flush crept up her neck as she glanced out her side window. She pulled into a spot in the middle of the empty Starlight Drive In parking lot.

Stevie spun her shoulders to the left, her lips barely keeping up with the speed of her thoughts. “Whoa now, wait a minute. Several questions. One, is this place even open today and if not, what are we eating? Two, when did you have romantic picnics with Alexis?” She propped her chin in her cupped hands and leaned forward on her elbows, resting on the center console. 

“Oh, hot seat. In order: One, yes the Starlight Drive In owner Deborah attended an LGBTQ Chamber of Commerce meeting last quarter with Patrick and me and was open to my bartering offer so I could rent this out tonight. She’s arranged a prix fixe menu to be delivered to our car in ohhhhh” she glanced at the clock, “15 minutes. I checked with David and everything is on your ‘approved date foods’ list.” She looked down at her hands, twisting her fingers and her lips turned into a small smile. “As for question number two, Alexis and I became close during her time here in Schitt’s Creek. I want to respect her privacy but to address your larger question, yes, we did share some intimate moments.”

“Twyla Sands, look at us. Sharing a dinner, on a date, and gabbing about our shared sexual partners. Truly, the most surprising date of my life so far.”

Twyla slapped the steering wheel and squealed, “Oh my gosh, so that  _ is  _ where you disappeared to after the wedding! I  _ knew _ it. I’m gonna make David and Patrick pay up the minute I see them next.” Stevie rolled her eyes and covered her face in her hands.

Shifting gears to move Stevie from ‘casually embarrassed’ back to ‘moon eyed and handsy’ Twyla reached up to stroke Stevie’s face and tuck a lock of hair behind her ear. She murmured, “Hey, let’s get out and move to the backseat. We’ll be more comfy for dinner and the movie back there.”

Ducking her head to hide her smile, Stevie nodded and exited the car. 

“You’ll want to see this part,” Twyla said, her eyes sparkling in excitement. She pressed a button under the steering wheel and the front seats tipped forward until the back was flush with the seats, a flat and wooden surface pushing through a gap in the fabric, creating two tables complete with cup holders and an embossed exterior. 

“I, um, yeah, this is the best and weirdest date, possibly ever in the history of dates, but in a good way,” Stevie added, crawling into the bench seat at the rear of the car. Twyla followed her and settled in, as they both observed a woman making her way towards them with a basket and giant smile. 

“Order up, ladies,” a woman in her mid 40’s with a queer undercut streaked with purple, whom Stevie presumed was Deborah, told them, placing the bag on the newly appeared table and arranging their plates, beers, and silverware. “Don’t get up to anything I wouldn’t, dearies,” she advised, before winking and leaving them alone in the middle of the lot. 

“Okay, so I want to make a million snarky comments, but honestly, this is too thoughtful to ruin with sass. Thank you, Twy.” Stevie leaned forward to examine her plate and caught a waft of something delicious. “I know this is chicken but what is everything else?”

Twy cut into the roasted meat and moaned as she took a juicy bite. Once she’d chewed enough to answer, she said, “It’s a pan roasted chicken, roasted root vegetables and pan au jus. Just fancy chicken and veggies for my fancy gal.” Twyla waggled her eyebrows and pursed her greasy lips at Stevie before digging back in to dinner.

“I’m too busy enjoying this and worrying about the movie to even address that statement. Dare I ask what we’re viewing tonight?”

“Oh, that is definitely a surprise.” Spearing another forkful, Twyla continued, “So, Stevie, tell me about the last motel you visited. Was it perfectly hideous?”

Snorting as she gulped her beer, Stevie worked to regain her composure. She regaled Twyla with tales of quirky management, creaky plumbing and questionable carpet stains as they finished their meal. 

“Let’s move these plates to the front seat to get more comfy before the movie. We have a little while before nightfall and Deborah likes to make sure it’s completely dark before starting the film.” After moving all of the clutter out of the way, Twyla pressed the button to return the seats to their original soft cover. 

She turned to Stevie, her face framed in the pinks, oranges and reds of the setting sun, her eyes smoldering. “Stevie, do you have any idea how sexy you are?” Twyla’s fingertips smoothed the wispy locks along Stevie’s forehead, tucking an errant strand behind her ear. Stevie tucked her chin and bit her bottom lip, attempting to hide her grin, but Twyla cradled her chin and pulled her face back out. “Oh no, ma’am. Not tonight. This time we are having this conversation.”

“Feels more like a compliment attack than a conversation,” Stevie murmured, twisting to move to the other side.

Twyla arched her back and tossed her hair, snorting and shaking her head in amusement. “I have never in my life met anyone worse at taking a compliment than you, Stevie Budd. I practically have to wrestle you like one of Ted’s rescues during Neuter Palooza.” Twyla’s hands framed Stevie’s face, ever so slightly tipping it to the left as she skimmed her jawline. Twyla’s eyes darkened and turned glassy, her voice substantially lower as she uttered, “Jesus, Stevie, come on. Can’t you see that you deserve to be treasured?”

Stevie could not and would not be held responsible for her actions for the remainder of the evening. She should be treasured? How the fuck was she supposed to process something like that with words? Seizing Twyla’s shoulders, Stevie pulled her close, crashing their lips together into a searing kiss. Dragging her tongue along Twyla’s, Stevie moaned and ran her fingers down Twyla’s spine, chasing the surge of lust tearing through her extremities. “God, Twy, what the fuck are you trying to do to me?” Her fingers skimmed Twyla’s hip bones, clutching them tight enough to bruise, thumbs digging for purchase as Twyla threw a leg over to straddle her thighs. Twyla ripped her dress over her head and tossed it onto the seat, now only wearing the  [ designer underwear ](https://www.bergdorfgoodman.com/p/la-perla-bella-tulle-medium-briefs-prod152131235) Alexis had insisted were a “need not a want” for a modern woman of means. “Fuck, Twyla,” Stevie uttered, tracing the silky, black lace flowers and mesh adorning the supple ass atop her.

Running the tips of her middle fingers down Stevie’s flank and then flipping her wrists to trail her fingers up across her stomach and chest, Twy smirked as Stevie twisted and her skin prickled in response. Twyla shifted her weight and sucked in a breath herself as her pelvis brushed Stevie’s. She rolled forward, clutching and squeezing Stevie’s hair, angling her face away to lick a stripe from the dip of her throat to the tip of her ear. Nipping the lobe and slipping her hands under Stevie’s back to pull her close, she whispered, “Can I touch you, Stevie? This whole space is ours tonight. How about we see if this skin shines in moonlight?”

“Mmm, yes, off, help me get all of this  _ off _ , Twyla.” Stevie’s fingers tugged at the collar of her shirt, shoved her skirt, not accomplishing any of the removal but succeeding in bringing a titter from Twyla, who deftly brought the offending shirt and bra over Stevie’s head. 

Tapping her hips, Twyla said, “Up, lift these hips up, Thirsty Girl.” Grateful for those damn core days with Patrick, Stevie raised her hips and felt Twyla’s fingers untie the skirt laces and drag down her thighs as she drew the skirt and panties to her feet. Twyla reared back in surprise and gaped like a trout as she stuttered, “Oh Stevie, these, are just, how long have you had these?” 

“Oh, these old things?” Stevie ran her fingers up and down her  [ patent leather footless thigh highs ](https://www.ebay.com/itm/1-Pair-Women-Wetlook-Patent-Leather-Footless-Thigh-High-Stirrup-Tights-Stockings-/283571785295) , tracing the black lace that skirted the top of her thigh. “Yeah, David helped me find these so I still feel like myself while in skirts. You like?” Waggling her eyebrows and leering, Stevie gloated, safe in her knowledge of gaining the upper hand in the evening until she felt the sure, cool fingers scrape the curve of her ass and yank her forward and into a prone position. “Oh, I uh, can I?”

Twyla sucked Stevie’s bottom lip into her mouth and licked the underside of her top lip, before kissing her deeply, hungry and wild. A growl curled up from Stevie’s belly and escaped her lips as Twyla traipsed wet, messy kisses down the pulsing vein in her neck and across her clavicle. The swift pinch to her left nipple as Twyla enveloped the right in the sloppy heat of her mouth, brought a hitch to her breath and curses. “Fuck, Twy, God, that’s so good. Don’t stop, please.” A cool breeze caused them both to shiver and Twy swapped her mouth and fingers, determined to raise Stevie’s internal temperature to boiling. 

“Can I pull these off, Stevie? I want to touch you. Everywhere.” Hooking her fingers under the lace and wrenching the tights down as soon as Stevie nodded, Twyla tossed them in the front of the car. Standing and reaching for her purse, she bit her lip as she rummaged in the dim light. “Ah, there we are.” Falling back to the bench seat in triumph, Twy popped open her newest bottle of “Slick Me Baby One More Time,” poured the liquid in her left hand and coated the fingers on her right. 

“Mm, Twy, I’ve wanted this a while. Not sure how long I’m going to last here.”

“Guess we’ll just have to make the minutes count then,” Twy whispered, mapping Stevie’s most sensitive areas behind her knees, up her thighs, and at the edge of her pubic hair by her gasps. “Fingers and tongue okay, Stevie? Anywhere off limits?”

“God, Twy, just everywhere, anywhere, uh ummmm, yes, there, right there.” Twy’s index and middle fingers circled Stevie’s clit and drifted down her pussy. Stevie bucked her hips, chasing the pleasure, and released a whine as she felt the brush of Twy’s nose along the crease in her thigh and under her ass. “Please, Twy, pleeease.”

The flick of Twyla’s tongue on her clit, the press of her fingers at her entrance, the grip of her hand on her ass, the press of her thumb on her hip, holding her down, pulled sounds from Stevie unheard since Jake. But Jake never felt this soft, this gentle, this focused solely on her pleasure. Sure, Jake appreciated her body but it always felt like he was warming her up for his own enjoyment (not that she minded that either). The push of Twy’s finger up and in, stroking her hidden nub, while the tip of her tongue skidded along her clit made Stevie’s eyes roll further back and her knuckles whiten as she gripped the seat cover. 

“Don’t hold back, Stevie,” Twy purred. “Let me have it, I want it. Can I add another?”

“Yes, more, give it!” Thrusting herself on Twyla’s fingers, Stevie’s shoulders twisted and tucked up under her back, her head thrown back and bottom lip blanched in her teeth. She keened as Twyla sucked her clit and a second digit slid inside. As Twyla licked, nipped, and worked her clit to its peak of tenderness, Stevie fucked down on the long, pulsing fingers and felt her orgasm building. “More, please, Twy.” The third finger in her pussy, motioning her to come hither, mouth alternating between kisses and suction, and then Twy’s thumb, teasing at the edge of her hole, and Stevie felt the crest rise and break, as her orgasm swelled from her toes, up her calves, through her midsection and out the tips of her hair. Twy hummed happily, pulling pleasurable gasps from the thrashing raven haired beauty, a second and third orgasm following the first. Stevie’s hand flapped, seemingly boneless, on Twy’s shoulder, her eyelids fluttering to quell the stars that duplicated the ones in the sky. “Mmm, it’s good, Twy, I’m, ugh, so good. I’m just gonna, um, recover for a minute. Then I swear, I can reciprocate, though, Jesus, I’m not sure if I can pull off those moves.” 

Giggling as she pressed soft kisses across Stevie’s stomach, up her ribcage and into the tuck of her neck, Twy shook her head. “Absolutely not. Tonight is about getting you out of your routine and finding your happiness again. I’d say we can check off both of those at this point. You getting chilly?”

Shivering in post coital bliss, Stevie nodded and attempted to locate various items of clothing. “Hey, let me get this, Stevie.” 

A shy smile creeping across her face, Stevie acquiesced and lifted her arms as Twy pulled down her bra and then her shirt. She lifted her butt and pushed up with her feet as Twy scooched the panties and then skirt over her hips and shifted them into place. A ripple of pleasure surged in her belly, with Twy’s tender arrangement of her tights just so on her legs and thighs. 

“Why are you so good to me, Twy? Hell, why are you so good, period?” 

Twyla pulled her dress back over her head, tugged it over her hips, and then turned to the dark haired woman. “Oh, Stevie, you’re ridiculous. There are plenty of good people around you. As for your first question,” Twy crawled up on the trunk, dropped down on the seat on Stevie’s other side, and positioned each of her legs alongside the smaller woman’s, tucking Stevie into a full body snuggle, “You,” soft kiss to her temple, “Deserve,” soft kiss on the other side, “Joy.”

Too tired to protest, Stevie tucked into the embrace and gazed serenely at the screen. “Thank you, Twy. For everything. No one has ever made me feel, like, um,” Stevie faltered, moisture clouding her vision, expressly against her wishes. 

“Shhhh, no, I know, Stevie, I know.” Twy gave her a quick squeeze and settled further into the seat. “We can talk more tomorrow, okay? Let’s just enjoy the movie and the car and the night and, oh! These snacks.” Reaching back on the trunk for the abandoned cardboard container, Twy groaned before sighing in relief as she found purchase and tugged it close. 

The opening credits for ‘Morocco’ starring Marlene Dietrich rolled across the screen and Stevie gasped. “Fuck, Twy, kettle corn and Maureen's favorite movie? You sentimental spy.” She pulled her close and squeezed. “I fucking love this, Twy. Thank you.”

Twyla hummed into Stevie’s neck and nosed below her earlobe. “I know and you’re welcome.” 

While Stevie’s very core protested that this type of schmaltzy nonsense was only for David and Patrick, the rest of her whispered that maybe this was an option for her too. Perhaps. As long as no one ever found out. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Sweetness! Orgasms! Stevie deserves to be showered with love and Twyla deserves someone who appreciates it!
> 
> Thank you to earlylight and another_Hero for organizing this exchange. You're the best and this fandom is better with you both in it! 
> 
> Love to all the readers. Kudos and comments always appreciated!


End file.
